


Twister: A Sonnet

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sonnets, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: Presented as my entry for the Wits on Tap 2017 poetry remix challenge; inspired by the sweet, clever, and hilarious "Right Foot Red" by Irrevocably_Sherlocked (see the link above).Written from Sherlock's POV.





	Twister: A Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Foot Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170433) by [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked). 



> Presented as my entry for the Wits on Tap 2017 poetry remix challenge; inspired by the sweet, clever, and hilarious "Right Foot Red" by Irrevocably_Sherlocked (see the link above).
> 
> Written from Sherlock's POV.

-

No chases, no case, not a suspect to name;   
John’s at his limit, but rather than bellow,  
He spreads out a mat, a ridiculous game--  
I think I may faint on this spot made of yellow.

I’m not going to lie. I’m both eager and sick;  
I can’t let him think that I’m overly keen.  
The truth is, I’d kiss him, his body, his dick--  
But instead he just orders me, left hand to green.

I’m desperate. I shiver. I’m hiding my bulge;  
But wait,  _ oh my god, _ I think John is hard, too.  
I forfeit. We kiss, and go on to indulge--  
John’s body above, my left arse cheek on blue.

And after a shower, I lead John to bed,  
And we get more creative than “right foot, red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mazarin221b for the quick look over.


End file.
